


Anticipation

by cmk418



Category: Life (US TV 2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: She has the feeling something big is about to happen
Relationships: Jane Seever/Dani Reese





	Anticipation

It might be the two cups of coffee that she’s had that’s making Jane feel restless, but there’s something… the feeling that something big is about to happen.

 _Cop instincts_ , she thinks and almost immediately sets that explanation aside.

Butterflies in the stomach might be a more accurate observation. The edgy anticipation that she’s felt since waking up this morning coming to a head in this coffee bar.

She takes a deep breath and another sip of coffee. She’s been trained to quell the flight response by preparing for anything.

And when Dani walks through the door, she is calm.  



End file.
